


(the) kind of love

by 22ndaisy



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/pseuds/22ndaisy
Summary: hangyul was asleep and seungyoun was not supposed to wake him up.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	(the) kind of love

_** t minus seven hours ** _

wooseok held seungyoun's gaze for a long moment. "i swear to god, cho seungyoun, i will never forgive you if you wake him up..."

"the fuck?! why couldn't i enter my own boyfriend's bedroom?!"

_** t minus six hours ** _

"it's not your fault," wooseok sighed, offering seungyoun a consoling pat on the head while the older wearily rubbed his hands over his face. "the kid didn't tell you because he didn't want to get you all worried and worked up over it."

"i'm just-" seungyoun gritted out between his teeth. "i thought i'd already proven that i had no intentions of leaving him. ever."

wooseok downed the remaining contents of his coffee mug and fixed seungyoun a sympathetic gaze. "you have," he assured him, believing his own words. "but this is neither your fault nor hangyul's. he has childhood trauma. he'd literally been abandoned before."

the weight of the ugly truth that wooseok's words carried made seungyoun wince. countless times, he'd said and done things - he'd even prayed - to have hangyul free of said trauma but he knew that something as serious & deep-seated as that would take years to solve. maybe even never.

but then he recalls hangyul- his kind heart and beautiful soul. imperfect yet priceless. and seungyoun remembered why he loved the other to bits, and why he would take him without batting an eyelash. flaws and all.

besides, didn't he have issues & flaws of his own? (he did and he suspects that he even had more than hangyul did.)

"he needs me," seungyoun announced. rather helplessly though, overwhelmed by the clawing urge to hold hangyul so tightly in his arms until the younger forgot the concept & fear of being left behind.

"nah, he doesn't. he's stronger than that."

_** t minus five hours ** _

wooseok was bent over tying his shoes when he gave seungyoun some final reminders. "he'd been asleep for five hours but he'd been awake close to forty eight hours prior that. don't do anything that will disrupt his sleep or i will personally end you with my own two hands."

seungyoun nodded from where he was standing inthe hallway that led to hangyul's bedroom. he knew wooseok was only half-joking.

(but it was good to know that there were, at least, two people who were fiercely protective & concerned over hangyul's well-being.)

_** t minus four hours ** _

hangyul stirred in his arms for the first time since seungyoun carefully made himself comfortable in the younger's bed.

the older held his breath.

six hours was nowhere near the amount of sleep he knew hangyul needed to pay off the sleep debt that he incurred from trying to avoid falling asleep (and having nightmares).

thankfully, the younger just snuggled closer to seungyoun's chest; the intervals between his deep breaths still even as they softly puffed from between his cute, plump lips that were half-parted.

_** t minus three hours ** _

seungyoun still couldn't believe that hangyul didn't - couldn't - tell him about the nightmares and how they'd terrorized him in his sleep and consciousness. it both saddened him and made him angry at himself for not noticing. he felt like a tool.

hangyul had never been overly clingy nor annoyingly needy nor unreasonably demanding of time, attention, and affirmation. but seungyoun knew that despite these, hangyul's trauma and issues were still very much real. the nightmares were proof. and the fact that hangyul avoided sleep for as long as he could in fear of having another nightmare (starring seungyoun who always seemed to leave him according to wooseok's account of what hangyul told him), made seungyoun's heart ache.

he lifted his hand and pressed hangyul's frame closer to his own the same time he pressed a soft kiss atop the younger's head.

"i'll always be here."

_** t minus two hours ** _

seungyoun started to assume and take comfort from the fact that hangyul seemed to be having a dreamless sleep tonight, and he couldn't help but let a one-sided smile pull the corners of his lips up at that.

hangyul always did so much for him and for others. before he got to know hangyul well enough to know about the younger's past, he just assumed that the younger either had a mild people-pleasing habit or just a naturally giving & selfless nature. well he did have the latter, for sure.

seungyoun stared at the ceiling and sighed. he wished he knew how to silence hangyul's demons. but it wasn't that simple. so he did what he knew he could do well: he started humming a random tune that he hoped summoned only good & happy dreams for his boyfriend.

_** t minus one hour ** _

hangyul rolled off of seungyoun's chest to lay on his side, facing away from the older. but this didn't stop seungyoun from winding his arms around the younger's waist to pull him back against the strong warmth wall of his chest.

(hangyul didn't really need him.

but maybe he needed hangyul.

seungyoun chuckled to himself self-depracatingly.)

**_ tireless, tranquil (kind of) love _ **

hangyul was only half-surprised that he woke up to his boyfriend spooning him.

"hey, you awake?" seungyoun asked from behind him, sensing that he's finally awake.

"mm-hmm," hangyul hummed an affirmation, turning in seungyoun's arms with a dopey smile on his face. "i told wooseok hyung not to tell anyone," he chuckled against seungyoun's neck after he detected an overly worried tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"he's just worried," the older explained, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at the husky element in the hangyul's voice.

"i'm lucky to have you and wooseok hyung," hangyul sighed, seemingly falling back to slumber. "were you were singing me a lullaby earlier? sing me some more, hyung. i had a good dream."

(wide awake, seungyoun dreamed about hangyul wearing the ring inside the tiny velvet box in his back pocket, currently digging on his butt cheek.

he really had zero intentions of leaving.)

seungyoun smiled and hummed hangyul a lullaby. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to see you all try to guess who i am he he he


End file.
